


And Andrey Isn´t Here (Inside Your Mind)

by evangelistofstars



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, basically it´s comet but as a phantom of the opera au, give me motivation to write this oof, like everything else I do, mostly anatasha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelistofstars/pseuds/evangelistofstars
Summary: Mercier is fun,Valerius is crazy,Jammes is plain,Darius is fierce,Carlotta is a slut,Erik is hot,Giry is old-school,Meg is good,Christine is young,and Raoul isn´t here..





	And Andrey Isn´t Here (Inside Your Mind)

Okay so for all of you who don´t know, this is basically a Great Comet Phantom of the Opera AU.

Basically...

Natasha = Christine  
Sonya = Meg  
Marya = Madame Giry  
Anatole = Erik  
Helene = Carlotta  
Dolokhov = The Persian  
The Bolkonskys = The Valeriuses  
Andrey = Raoul  
Pierre = Phillipe

So Natasha is secretly engaged to Andrey, and Pierre helps keep it a secret. But then at the opera, she is seduced by Anatole, and everything comes crashing down. Literally.


End file.
